In an information processing system constructed inside, for example, a data center, a plurality of virtual objects such as, for example, virtual machines or virtual routers are executed on a plurality of physical machines.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-311720.